What Is It?
by FriskyMonster
Summary: Carlisle Cullen and Aro Volturi were the best surgeons in the country and well known for their skills and looks. Many females fell for them, even some males. One female in particular had fallen head over heels for one of them. Horrible summary. OOC. AU. Non-canon. Belisle.


I'm totally new to the whole Twilight writing, and I wuv the Carlisle/Bella pairing soooooooo much! lolz Anyway, please don't hate, appreciate. This hardly has any romance but there is a treat at the end for you perverted minded freaks (no offense, I'm in that group), I was going to make it M and add a lemon but decided to let your imaginative minds wander. ;) Enjoy!~

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-canon.

* * *

Carlisle sighed softly as he settled into his office chair. He had just finished a major surgery and had been contacted right after for yet another surgery which he just finished as well. He relaxed with a pleased moan and leaned forward on his desk. Reaching up he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

A knock sounded at his door and he groaned sadly, "Come in," He called, face first into his desk. The door opened slowly and he heard a masculine chuckle.

"Tired, Carlisle?" Aro's amused voice asked, he sighed and nodded. Aro plopped down on his black couch with a sigh. "Me too, friend,"

"What did you do today?" Carlisle asked, sitting up and leaning back in his chair.

"From this morning, it's been hectic, I just finished doing surgery for my long-term care patient, Jason McMiller and before that I had many more surgeries." Aro sighed and slumped in his seat. He loosened his own tie and tossed it on the seat beside him while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I know what you mean," Carlisle stood and stumbled over to the opposite couch facing Aro, he dropped himself on it with a sigh. He ran a hand threw his hair with a soft yawn.

Aro yawned across from him, "Infectious yawning," He muttered while falling over on the couch and into the same position as his friend.

A knock came and both males groaned sadly, they called, "Come in," in a growling tone. A petite female nervously opened the door and both males sat up quickly, smoothing out their shirts.

"Nurse Isabella, is something wrong?" Carlisle had stood and was re-fixing his tie and shirt, he raised a brow at her head shake. "Then, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Er, uh, I-I w-was w-w-wondering if..." She trailed off as she noticed Aro sitting on one of the couches lazily.

"Hello, Bella," Aro smiled at her secretively and chuckled.

She blushed darkly, "H-hi, Dr. Volturi." She gave him a nervous smile and turned back to Carlisle. "It's, uh, n-never mind!" She turned and quickly scurried out of the room, Carlisle closed the door and sighed.

"I wonder what she wanted..." He looked back at a laughing Aro and sighed in frustration. "What?"

"Man, I wish I hadn't been here," He chuckled, "I would have been the happiest person in the world if you found out!"

"Found what out?" Carlisle glared at him and shook his head. He undid his tie again and fixed his shirt before redoing it once more. He grabbed his lap coat and slid it on. "Are you coming, Aro?"

He hummed and stood, fixing his clothes as well and straightening his coat, he followed Carlisle out of the room. "I shall catch up with you later, Carlisle," He nodded a goodbye and left in another direction. Carlisle turned and walked in the opposite direction as well, pausing as he heard the soft whimpering of Bella.

"Nurse Isabella...? Are you alright?" He knelt in front of her and watched as he jumped to her feet, before quickly running off. He sighed inwardly and stood. He flashed a smile at one of his fellow doctors as he walked past him.

The rest of the day pasted without a problem and Carlisle and Aro met up once again at the end of the day, this time out front of the hospital.

"Shall we, Carl?" His friend hummed his agreement. "Would you like to go to the club tonight?" Carlisle shook his head in the negative with a small smile.

"I'd rather not tonight, Aro, I am rather tired." Aro nodded and said goodbye as he walked to his car. Carlisle stood there and watched him drive off with a sigh. He walked over to his own car and smiled warmly at seeing the nervous little mess of a nurse known as Isabella.

She noticed him staring at her with a smile and blushed darkly. "H-hi, D-Dr. C-Cullen," She looked down at her feet as she heard him chuckle.

"Hello, nurse Isabella," He smiled and winked at her.

"C-call me B-Bella," She stuttered, smiling slightly at him.

"Alright. Would you like a ride, nurse Bella?" He waited patiently as she hesitantly nodded her agreement. He opened the door for her as she came over, she entered and thanked him in an extremely soft voice. He got in and started the car, backing out of the parking spot and turning onto the rush hour road.

He got out of the parking lot and was slightly surprised at the hardly there traffic. He hummed to himself a soft tune as he drove her home, listening to her nervous directions. He entered a apartment parking lot and looked at the building for a moment.

"You live here...?" He asked, staring the the brand new building in shock. He exited the car after turning it off and opened her door, helping her out.

"Y-yes. Why?" She stared at him in confusion as he grabbed his things from the back seat and followed her into the building.

"I do as well," He smirked slightly and greeted the doorman as they entered. She stared at him in eye-wide wonder.

"H-how come I n-never s-saw you before-e?" He chuckled at that.

"I leave much earlier than you, occasionally later than you. Also, with a car, I arrive before you," She stared at him dumbfounded at the new discovery. They entered the elevator and clicked the top floor button at the same time. Bella blushed and looked away with a mutter of sorry.

"Top floor too, huh?" He smirked with a shake of his head. They stood in silence as the elevator took them up. "What is it that you wanted to ask me earlier, Bella?"

Her head snapped in his direction and she paled with a cute blush. "Oh! Um, n-nothing," The elevator dinged and they exited onto their floor, walking down the hall.

"Nothing? It was surely something." He smiled politely at her and both stopped in front of two doors in front of each other. "More shocking news," He chuckled and leaned against the door to his apartment.

"Uh, I-I swear i-it was-s nothing-g..." She swallowed nervously and quickly turned around, fumbling with her keys as she turned the lock on her door.

He smirked slightly as she somewhat rudely entered as fast as she could and shut the door. He turned and entered his own house. Putting his things away and going into his bathroom to take a shower. After the twenty minute shower, he dressed in a plain black button up shirt with a single left side pocket, he also wore a pair of cotton knee length shorts.

Carlisle made himself some Red Rose tea and sipped it slowly, leaning against the counter in thought. He finished the mug and set it in the sink, walking over to his front door and slipping off his slippers, replacing them with a pair of sandals.

He closed his door and knocked on the one across from his, waiting patiently as he heard locks unlock and the door open, he smiled at Bella and watched her slight horror stricken face. She whimpered and moved out of the way, gesturing him in the house. He entered and looked around at the homey feel the of the decor.

"C-can I h-help you-u?" She gulped slightly and led him to the kitchen, gesturing to a seat, he sat and watched as she stood beside him nervously.

"I'm still curious about what you wanted to tell me?"

"W-would you like something to drink...?" Bella looked away. Carlisle sighed inwardly, she was obviously scared to tell him something.

"I'm alright. The only thing I want right now is for you to tell me what it is you wanted."

"I... D-Dr. C-Cullen-"

"Carlisle,"

"Er, C-C-Carlisle," She blushed darker at saying his name. "I... I... I love you!" She blurted out, her eyes widened and she slapped both hands over her mouth. She looked at the ground, swallowing loudly.

Carlisle sat there in stunned silence for what seemed like hours though was only a few minutes. He stood with a sigh and turned to her. "Bella..." She didn't move. "Look at me," He smiled at her when she hesitantly slowly lifted her head to look at her. A single tear slid down her cheek.

He thumbed it away and wrapped his arms around her, murmuring softly, "I love you too," He kissed her gently, enticing a desperate moan from her as she gripped his shirt. Their kiss deepened as she lifted her and sat her on the counter top, spreading her legs and sliding between them.

He trailed gentle hot open-mouthed kisses over her jaw and down her neck, nipping the soft spot there. Carlisle gently picked her up and walked into her bedroom, kicking the door shut.

* * *

My favorite dirty little couple! Carlisle/Bella, if only it were real. Please review, I'm new to the whole author thing and all... pwease? You get a free teddy bear if you do!

~FriskyMonster~


End file.
